


City Pop

by mikkimikka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: A night on the town in Tokyo has Estonia thinking about his place as a teen nation in the 21st century.





	City Pop

Beer was Estonia’s choice that night. The lights in the place were dim. Wearing glasses, he could barely see the faces of the people around him. The piano playing in the background attempted to set a mood, but Estonia wasn’t picking up on it.

He was tired, but he wasn’t the type to retreat into a drink when he was feeling haggard. Latvia was beside him though knocking back drink after drink after drink as if it were nothing. He could see that it calmed the smaller nation.

Estonia wasn’t concerned about the intake. Besides, after a particularly unproductive world meeting, Estonia understood why he needed it. Latvia could watch over himself. He’d proven that time and time again against the lecherous stares of human men who had no business to be eyeing the youthful-looking pair the way they did.

That was something about humankind Estonia didn’t understand. They thirsted over youth and the corruption of what they deemed as innocence. They wanted so much to capture and bottle what they saw as the prime of their lives. For most this was their 20s and 30s, but for some, this was the teen years that Latvia and Estonia both viewed as a curse.

It was a sentiment shared by most of the nations that would be perceived by humans as teens. However, nations knew better than to demean them. At least, for the most part, they did. There were the few though that used the insecurity to jab low during a squabble or fight.

Being a teenager in the 21st century was so different an experience than it was centuries ago when most of Europe’s representations had been in that awkward stage. No one treated them as children. Nevertheless, society had changed and with it so did the perception of the people towards their youthful looking nations.

They wanted a representative like Turkey, the embodiment of strength and charisma. The people wanted someone noble like Japan, regal as China decked out in public appearances in yards and yards of ornate hand decorated silk clothing. They wanted the stoicism of Sweden with the pride of India who wore his history and time like a beautiful mantel.

The denizens noted America’s youthfulness, and even if they didn’t like him, usually admitted his charm. Estonia wondered if he’d ever get anyone to be honest with him. He felt his people’s needs, their wants, and desires. Their goals and ambitions. He knew what they lacked, and also what they were proud of. They loved Estonia their nation, but he was oh so curious about how he was regarded as an individual.

Perhaps he’d never know.

Beside him Latvia twirled around his glass, moving the ice in a circle. The cubes clinked together gently and rolled against each other.

Estonia was bored.

He emptied his beer and pushed it away from himself, shrugging on his jacket.

“Ready to go?” Latvia asked, looking up with clear eyes.

He was nowhere near drunk, and he looked bored as well.

“I’m not really feeling the vibe here,” Estonia explained.

“You going back to the room?”

Estonia hesitated, debating his options, before replying with a shake of his head, “I just want a change of scenery.”

“Hmph,” Latvia lifted his glass to his lips, “You know if you leave here they won’t serve you.”

Estonia already knew it. They were only allowed to drink here because Japan let the establishment know they were all nations and therefore in the clear.

“I’ll take my chances,” he replied as he stood.

Latvia just watched him impassively with a tired look that rested so harshly on his too young face. Estonia couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and Latvia, knowing what was coming, tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss with only the slightest hint of tongue.

Estonia pulled back.

“I’ll see you back in the room.”

Latvia returned to his drink.

“I won’t wait up for you.”

Estonia acknowledged Latvia’s warning with a nod and made his way out the door.

Outside the air was cool. It was pretty chilly that evening, a bit more so than the usual mild winter nights the other times he’d visited Tokyo. Though there was no snowfall.

Estonia walked the streets with no real destination in mind. He really did just want a change of pace, to be out in the air and not trapped within a stale bar with a bunch of nations he’d already been in a meeting with the entire day.

Down the street from the hotel and bar was the station. Straying too far was of no concern to him. He had the Marunouchi line committed to memory. He was about to disappear down the steps when he heard his name called from behind.

 “Eduard!”

He stopped and turned, watching as South Korea came running towards him.

“Yo! Just the guy I wanted to see,” grinned the Asian nation, slipping an arm into his with familiarity.

“Is that so?” Estonia asked.

Korea wrinkled his nose, “Did you go drinking without me?”

“Just a little,” Estonia admitted. “At the hotel bar. A free drink is a free drink.”

“True.” South Korea laughed, “Come with me.”

He pulled Estonia’s arm.

“I’m meeting Alfred and Iceland at the game center.”

Estonia allowed himself to be pulled off where his friend wanted to go. He wasn’t surprised to hear that America had already gone on ahead. Whenever there was a world meeting in Japan, Estonia, South Korea, and America somehow always managed to find themselves at the nearest game center at some point. He was however surprised to hear that Iceland had gone along with him.

“Iceland, are you sure?” Estonia asked. “He doesn’t like video games,”

Korea chuckled and pulled Estonia closer in a sign of skinship that betrayed their familiarity built over hours upon hours of Counter-Strike, League, and Overwatch.

“I don't know how or when it happened,” began Korea. “But Alfred and Iceland seem to have major crushes on each other.”

“What?”

This was news to Estonia.

“You should see it. It would actually be cute if it weren’t pathetic,” Korea said conspiratorially.

He laughed and let go of Estonia’s arm as they reached a crosswalk. The bright red lights of the game center’s marquee were just on the other side of the busy intersection and they had to wait for the light to change so they could cross.

“They’re both utterly clueless,” South Korea chuckled. “But they were flirting during the meeting.”

Estonia found it hard to imagine.

“What do you even know about flirting? It’s not like you’re dating anyone,” he pointed out.

The signal changed and the two began to cross.

“I don’t have to be dating anyone to know. And besides, just because I’m not dating anyone doesn’t mean I don’t understand. You’re not dating anyone either.”

The music from the game center was blaring out of the building. They could hear every note clearly as they approached. South Korea entered and Estonia followed as they weaved their way through rows of UFO catchers.

“He said he would be on the first floor to wait for us.”

That was when they spotted America at one of the machines. His height didn’t make him hard to find and of course, neither did his voice.

“Ah! This thing is rigged!” America was shouting.

Iceland was standing at his side trying to placate him.

“It’s OK, America,” Iceland tried.

“What are you trying to get?” South Korea asked.

America whirled around.

“Yong Soo! Finally, you made it. And look you brought Eduard too. Perfect,” America said. “You’re just in time to watch me win this amazing prize!”

Estonia and South Korea glanced at the machine. It was filled with large penguin plushies of various pastel colors: purple, pink, blue, or yellow.

“No, really, it’s OK. You don’t have to try again,” Iceland cut in.

America looked at Iceland with earnest blue eyes.

“What do you mean!? Don’t you like penguins?”

“Uh—“

“You have a penguin—“

“A puffin.”

“Close enough! They’re not the same but they’re both cute! He needs a friend.”

America inserted another 100 yen coin into the machine and it chimed as it came back to life. Iceland, Estonia, and Korea watched as the claw moved down and America maneuvered it behind the large purple penguin in order to nudge it towards the hole. It moved a few centimeters when the arm opened up but stopped precariously on the edge. Estonia let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. The claw returned back to its place.

“So close!” lamented America, drooping against the machine’s window.

“But not close enough,” Estonia said.

“It kind of looks like if you knock on the glass hard enough it’ll fall in,” South Korea remarked.

America straightened and fixed his glasses.

“Huh, you’re right!”

Iceland reached out, tugging on the back of America’s sleeve.

“You don’t have to.”

When America looked down his eyes caught Iceland’s before they both quickly looked away and Iceland let go of America’s sleeve as if he’d been burned.

“I… I mean, it’s fine. I don’t need the penguin.”

“Just one more try,” America said, rummaging in his pocket. His cheeks began to flush pink.

He pulled out one more 100 yen coin and South Korea sighed.

“Right, I’ll leave you two to your date.”

“Hey!” protested America. But he didn’t deny that it was a date.

“Eduard and I are going to check out the fighters.”

He headed off towards the escalator and Estonia followed, only taking one more glance back at Iceland and America before stepping on and heading up to the next floor.

“What did I tell ya,” Korea asked, looking at Estonia with a grin.

“I don’t think they’re as clueless as you think,” Estonia shrugged.

They stepped off on the floor with the fighting games and decided to play a few rounds of Street Fighter. Korea wiped the floor with Estonia almost every match but he was able to get a few good rounds in. 2D fighters weren’t really his forte as much as first-person shooters so he couldn’t get too annoyed by it.

A decent amount of time had passed thusly. South Korea’s Bison had just sent Estonia’s Chun-Li to her death with a nicely timed kick that sent her flying across the stage.

“Get good, man!” taunted Korea, leaning back to smirk at his friend.

Estonia rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right. This is just evening the score from all those times I’ve mopped the floor with you in 8v8 deathmatch.”

“Hey where’s Iceland and America,” Korea glanced at his phone and eyed the time. “They better not be still playing with the damn crane.”

“Let’s look for them.”

Estonia stood and they began their search anew. The first floor bore no sign of the two young nations. They weren’t where the fighters were either so they tried rhythm games and found Iceland and America on the taiko.

“How’s the date!?” South Korea asked, coming up behind America without warning and resting his chin on his shoulder.

America shrugged him off without taking his eyes from the screen.

“Stop, you’re going to mess me up!”

Iceland seemed like he was concentrating as well though he was fumbling some of the notes and tapped on the rim when he should the drum and vice versa.

“Why’d you abandon us!? We were waiting for you at the fighters,” pressed South Korea.

America huffed, “Iceland doesn’t know how to play fighters so I decided this would be fun for him.”

Estonia noticed then the stuffed penguin sitting on the game right beside Iceland’s drum. He couldn’t help but smile and tapped on South Korea’s shoulder and gestured at it. South Korea laughed and he and Estonia retreated to the Jubeat game.

“Oh man, this is so funny!” Korea giggled. “Who knew Iceland and Al, of all people, would get together. Oh my god. Aren’t you friends with his family?”

“Yeah, I am,” Estonia nodded. He decided he wouldn’t be the one to break the news to them though.

“Oh man, that’s rich. And ew, America gets a boyfriend before me! Well, I mean the only reason I’m single is that I want to be.”

Estonia chortled with an eye roll, “Sure.”

“What about you, huh? What’s your excuse?”

“I’m not interested. I mean, other than messing around, that Is,” Estonia said bluntly.

“Huh? You’re that kind of guy? I guess I can’t blame you. I mess around sometimes too,” South Korea said. “Hey, let’s play some Jubeat. It can be your revenge…. Well, maybe. Because I think I’m better at this than you too.”

They were about to insert their coins when America and Iceland came over.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Not really, but I could eat,” Estonia replied.

It was then he realized what little beer he’d consumed had completely left his system by then.

“Actually, I’d rather have a drink,” he admitted.

“I don’t feel like going back to the hotel,” America said. “Not yet at least. And they won’t serve us drinks out here.”

“Pfft, whatever. You’re overgrown. There’s no way they won’t think you’re an adult,” South Korea laughed.

America whacked him in the stomach but otherwise did nothing to acknowledge the comment.

“Let’s get some burgers. It’s right down the street,” he suggested.

A quick walk from the game center brought them to the aforementioned McDonald’s and Estonia bit back the comment that naturally, America would lead them to a midnight snack run there of all places.

Where the game center was hot and an assault to his ears and eyes, the McDonald’s, by contrast, was quiet and a welcome respite from the sensory overload. Estonia liked technology and games as much as the rest of them, but he generally preferred more calm and neutral spaces. McDonald’s was by no means the ambiance he preferred but he couldn’t be picky right then and there. It would have to do.

They ordered their meals. Everyone getting some type of burger except for Korea who got the Ebi Filet.

“What should we do after this?” America asked as they were setting their stuff down.

“I don’t know. LAN party in your room?” shrugged Korea.

They squeezed into a booth. South Korea and Estonia on one side and America and Iceland on the other.

“No, Mattie told me he wanted to sleep early today. He’s still jet-lagged,” America said. “How about your room?”

“I’m rooming with China this time and he likes to sleep early too.”

“China? Doesn’t he normally room with Russia?” asked America.

“No,” South Korea basically spat out in disgust. “Don’t even insinuate that! He usually rooms with Hong Kong, OK.”

“Hong Kong doesn’t even come to world meetings,” Estonia pointed out.

“He’s in denial about Russia and China,” grinned America.

“I am not! I know China more than you so shut up.”

“Do you three normally all hang out like this during the world meetings?” Iceland cut in after taking a swig from his Coca-Cola.

“Sometimes,” America said. “Usually us and sometimes Mattie if he’s not being lame.”

It kind of became a tradition a decade ago when the three realized they were all into online gaming and bonded long distance over the hobby. They figured they already spent enough time otherwise with their family or neighbors, might as well make the most of the moments they could spend together in real life.

“For some reason, McDonald’s always taste best late at night,” South Korea stated out of the blue.

America wholeheartedly agreed.

“Doesn’t it!”

“I actually don’t eat it that much since I don’t have it at home,” admitted Iceland.

“That’s right!” America brightened at that. “But I know what you do like, Kentucky Fried Chicken!”

Iceland grew pink at that and Estonia could only guess that might be some inside reference between the two.

“Korea has the best fried chicken in the world!”

“Sure, buddy. Come back to me when there are more Olive Chickens in the world than KFC!”

“Uh, right, they’re both good can we settle on that,” Estonia said. “You’re getting too loud. This isn’t either of your countries you know.”

Iceland just shook his head and resumed eating his cheeseburger.

“You’re right. We have more important things to discuss like what we’re going to be doing next!” Korea said.

“Let’s go karaoke!” America looked at Iceland. “Do you like Karaoke, Ice?”

“It’s… OK,” replied Iceland.

“Then let’s do it!” America said enthusiastically.

“I’m going to have to pass,” Estonia said. “I want to go home.”

“What!” Korea exclaimed, then leaned in with a stage whisper, “Don’t leave me alone with those two!”

“I heard that. You know you suck at whispering,” America called him out, prompting yet another fake argument.

Estonia was finished with his meal and used that as his cue.

“I’m going out for a smoke.”

“Just smoke in here,” Korea said.

“No, I’m used to smoking outside.”

Estonia stepped outside and away from the door and didn’t look up when he heard Korea join him.

“How dare you leave without me!” accused South Korea.

“Thought you were busy fake fighting with Alfred,” shrugged Estonia as he lit up his cigarette.

He used his hand to shield the light from the wind long enough for the end of the cigarette to catch before passing the lighter to Korea.

“Thanks.”

South Korea fumbled with his pockets.

“Uh, mind sparing a cigarette.”

“This was my last one,” Estonia said.

“Ah, then give me a drag of yours.”

Estonia passed the cigarette over and leaned against the side of the building.

“Alfred doesn’t like it when we go out to smoke. He told me that one time,” mused South Korea before placing the butt of the cigarette to his lips. “He gets lonely.”

Estonia shrugged and stuck his hands in his coat pockets. He’d forgotten his gloves at the table.

“That’s his fault for being a good kid though.”

South Korea nudged Estonia in the arm and Estonia took the cigarette back.

“It’s fucking cold,” cursed South Korea.

“The meeting today... what’s the point when all anyone does is argue anyway. It’s all formality. Does any of it even matter?”

“Shit dude, lighten up will ya. You need to go back and get some drinks.”

Estonia laughed and kicked at the sidewalk.

“Maybe. Just thinking of tomorrow and how we have to do it all over again.”

“That’s right.”

A Japanese citizen wandered by, discreetly eyeing the shared cigarette being passed between them, and then just as quickly looking away.

“We must look like delinquents,” South Korea said when the human was out of earshot. “And these suits are our school uniforms.”

They shared a good laugh and South Korea finished the last of the cigarette and stamped it out against the side of the building.

“Little did they know we’re old men. Only old men smoke anymore, really.”

“Right, we need to vape. That’s what the kids are doing.”

They laughed once more but at their own expense. They knew what they looked like on the outside. Even if they were old men on the inside, they were never regarded as such by the larger society. Human society was ageist in a way the nations themselves couldn’t afford to be but somehow that in itself caused some intangible divide.

It used to be he was regarded by his allies’ bosses as their representation’s equal. How long ago did it start that they began to look down on him? How many functions has it been now that he’d been regulated as merely  Moldova or Latvia’s slightly older keeper?

“By the way, I’m kind of curious…,” Estonia began. “Do you only hang out with teenage nations… like… I’m not talking age, but like, how we look. How humans—“

“No, I get it,” South Korea cut him off.

And then he was silent. As if in thought.

“I guess I never really thought of it before, but yeah not counting my own family I guess I do mostly hang out with teenage nations.”

Estonia mulled that over a bit. They’d been shoehorned into being friends, hadn’t they? Because they looked like they’d get along; because that’s what human statesmen would think.

“Sometimes, when I think about it, it annoys me, you know?” South Korea went on. “That I look this young. Even the nations who look like they’re 20, it’s not that much of a gap, but somehow that gives them some kind of authority in this world. And yet somehow…”

“Somehow though, it feels comfortable,” concluded Estonia.

“I guess,” South Korea frowned. “I mean in the end our appearances are kind of arbitrary, right?”

“Right.”

South Korea finished the last of the cigarette and stamped it out against the side of the building. He was conscious enough to stick the butt in his pocket to be trashed later. He turned and Estonia was level with that dark gaze.

“Remember when you said you just liked to mess around?” Korea asked, leaning his shoulder against the building.

“Yeah, so?”

“What about me? Would you consider messing with me?”

Estonia wasn’t as surprised by the question as he probably should have been. He tilted his head up to the sky in mock thought but he didn’t really have to think about it. He looked right back at South Korea and their eyes locked so easily. They were basically the same height after all.

“I wouldn’t be averse to it,” Estonia replied finally.

There was a pause as blue eyes met brown and then finally South Korea smirked. His hands reached out to touch Estonia’s chin. Estonia let him.

“Yes, I know, I’m kind of irresistible.”

“Not when you talk like that,” Estonia replied but he did nothing to stop Korea from petting him softly.

He felt South Korea’s body shuffle closer and then their faces, and finally a kiss. It wasn’t a soft one but they were both testing the waters, gauging their partner’s reaction, and upon getting a good response falling deeper into it.

Estonia could tell that South Korea had done this before, probably lots of times. He was good, but Estonia had his own share of encounters as well. It was something that betrayed their true age. He let his hands settle on the side of South Korea’s waist and enjoyed the feeling of his body against his own. South Korea’s thumb played with his earlobe in a way that sent flutters right to his core. He swallowed back the desire to moan.

Finally, they broke apart, although their bodies remained close together.

“Wow,” South Korea breathed. “You’re actually a good kisser.”

“What do you mean by actually?” Estonia glared. “Besides, I can say the same for you.”

South Korea stuck out his tongue playfully.

“Let’s ditch the other two,” he offered and seeing the look of hesitation on Estonia’s face quickly added. “Didn’t you want to go home?”

To which Estonia merely smiled and stuck his fingers under Korea’s coat. They were getting cold. South Korea kissed him again.

“Get a room.”

America and Iceland had exited the restaurant, joining them outside. Estonia knew Iceland enough to know his deadpanned remark was in jest, not a true reprimand. If he or America were surprised they didn’t say anything else otherwise about the matter.

“It’s cold. Just needed to warm up,” South Korea ginned though he let go of Estonia all the same.

“We should head back,” Iceland said.

He pushed Estonia’s gloves, which were left behind, into his chest. Estonia took them with a quiet, “Thanks.”

“What about karaoke?” America asked.

“No, I’m tired,” Iceland shook his head. “I think I need to head in. I’m jet-lagged too actually.”

They started heading back. America and South Korea ended up walking ahead of the group horsing around, poking fun at each other and just general rowdiness. Estonia was used to their antics. He was the more reserved of the three. Although they got along well individually, when the three of them hung out it wasn’t rare for America and South Korea to work themselves into some schoolboy locker room madness.

South Korea’s time zone was the same as Japan’s. Perhaps that was his excuse for still being so lively. America, well, that seemed to be his default state. Of the four nations present, he was the youngest and on occasions like these, with his constant cheerful and bright optimism, it showed. Estonia hated to admit it, but they were all burdened with a layer of cynicism from their many years, even if it didn’t show up on their faces.

They were tired.

Iceland and Estonia fall behind.

“Where are Norway and the others?” Estonia asked, making light conversation.

“I don’t know, probably back at the hotel.”

“Do you like America?”

There was only the sound of their feet hitting the pavement then and South Korea’s laughter ringing out through the chilly night’s air.

“The light’s about the change!”

America darted across the street towards the hotel and South Korea made it too but at Estonia and Iceland’s pace, they didn’t make it.

“Is it that obvious?” Iceland asked as they watched America and South Korea waving at them from the other side of the street.

“I mean, he managed to tear you from your comfort zone. So, yes.”

Iceland let out a sigh that was also half laugh.

“So do you plan to tell him how you feel?” Estonia asked.

“No.”

Estonia debated whether or not to tell Iceland what he and South Korea already knew. The two younger nations obviously both had a thing for each other. There was no way they were that oblivious were they? Perhaps he could goad him on and say that America might never figure it out on his own.

Except he had and that’d be a lie to satisfy Estonia’s own agenda. For what? To bring two nations closer together, with nothing more in common than the age written on their face. But it seemed only natural that they’d fall, one for the other. Iceland and India sounded as mismatched as Estonia and Turkey and Estonia couldn't quite put a finger on why.

His own perception of himself was so tied up into what it meant to be modern and human to the point where he formed his own boundaries based on what had become the social norm.  They weren’t exactly contemporaries in the terms of when they were born nor were they in any sense the same, yet they’d come together as peers by some strange concept called teen age.

America, South Korea, and Estonia. And Iceland. And back at the hotel Canada, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, the list went on and on. The names and faces of his confidantes rolled out like some kind of Rolodex through his mind. The nations he could call friends, they were young if not in mind, then in body and thus were treated as such and absorbed it into their being.

How novel! They were teen-aged.

And America, how fitting was it that he and Iceland were reenacting, on the streets of Tokyo, in the 21st century, their own version of some teenage fever dream with what they could muster of their feigned innocence.

A truck and its trailer rumbled by and the crosswalk changed to go before Estonia could make his reply.

“You two are so slow,” South Korea complained when the two Europeans reached the other side.

Estonia smiled, looking over at Iceland and how the Nordic shyly moved to America’s side. He was still holding tightly to that purple penguin.

“I know.”

Somehow the intimacy between them was changed, evidenced by the way South Korea slipped his arm around Estonia’s waist and pulled him towards their hotel without a single extra word. And of course, Estonia didn’t complain. He was comfortable in the mess of their pretend youth.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> City Pop: I didn't listen to ANY city pop when writing this story. But somehow I thought the vibe of city pop matched the feelings of walking in Tokyo at night and I ended up listening to a city pop playlist while doing my final read through.
> 
> Chicken: I put BBQ Olive Chicken as the example of a Korean fried chicken chain but I wanted to put Bonchon. But my google search showed that there is only ONE Bonchon in Korea. I was shocked! How are there over a hundred in the philippines and like 80 in the states??? but only one in korea! I've been deceived! LOL
> 
> Estonia and messing around: hmmm i guess like even though it's tagged estonia x south korea there is nothing to really indicate they will go on to do more than mess around? and he and latvia are the same. but i think the idea of them having a comfortable relationship has warmed up to me
> 
> comments and criticism are welcome! I love feedback. let me know how I did these cast of characters fufufu Thanks for reading~ I appreciate it!


End file.
